


Estamos Enamorados, No?

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: Just a cute little fluffette about Missella telling Zevran she loves him in his native tongue.





	Estamos Enamorados, No?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a minor in Spanish, but I recognize it isn't flawless. Also, I recognize Antiva is ambiguous on whether it's more Italian influenced or Spanish, but I don't speak Italian sooooooooooo it's Spanish. Translation at the bottom.

It had been a long day. They’d traveled to the Brecilian Forest to tie up some loose ends, and they’d ended up spending most of the day getting lost and finding wild sylvans. It had been productive, though. They’d found Wynne’s former apprentice, given the signal to D’s allies and dealt with the ambush, and they’d managed to find another love letter in the ruins. Most everyone was exhausted, save Sten and Shale. Wynne was preparing a meal for everyone, and Leliana was regaling Petruchio, Alistair, and Oghren with some dashing tales regarding Orlais.

Missella caught Zevran’s eye from across the fire, and the two smirked at one another. She set her bowl of stew down for Petruchio to finish and rose from her seat. Zevran knowingly backed further out of earshot of the others, and Missella followed him. She swaggered up to him, and he greeted her with a warm embrace and an even warmer kiss. After a moment, she pulled back for air and smirked at him. “Care to join me in my tent?”

“Again? What will the others think?” Zevran was laughing, but the question threw Missella off for some odd reason. Zevran joked like this frequently, but today it felt different. It felt…more real than his other jovialities. Perhaps it was the mead Oghren had shared with her. She must have been wearing an odd expression because Zevran quirked an eyebrow at her. “Do I have something on my face?”

She glanced around to make sure the others hadn’t moved to stand directly behind her, then lowered her voice. “Well… I guess… Los otros pensarán que estamos enamorados, ¿no?”Zevran blanched for a second, and for a quick moment, Missella’s heart fell to her feet. “O-o al menos para mi… Es la verdad.”

Zevran took her hand in his, a gentle smile on his mouth. “¿Me amas?”

A blush was dusting her cheeks, though she didn’t know why. They’d had this discussion, had admitted to their deeper-than-a-fling feelings for one another. Perhaps it was because this was the first time they’d actually said it? Maybe because she was using Zevran’s native tongue, giving it a deeper connection? She swallowed the butterflies back down and nodded slightly. “Con…” She took a shaky breath and looked down at her feet, but a smile was blossoming on her face. “Con todo mi corazón, sí. Me encantas, Zevran. Cada día contigo es cómo un sueño. Un sueño yo ahorra tengo miedo va a desparece.” The last bit came with a nervous laugh and a rubbing of her neck. 

He surprised her by moving his hand to her chin, forcing her to look up at him. There was a softness in his eyes and his smile that she’d only seen once or twice as she was dozing off in his arms, a softness she’d often thought she’d imagined. His thumb brushed along her chin before his hand moved to cup her cheek, a finger winding around a section of her silvery hair. “Missella. Eres… Eres el amor de mi vida. Nunca había pensado que era capaz de sentirme así.” He pulled her forehead to hi slips and brushed a soft kiss across her brow, then trailed gently down to her nose then finally her lips. Her hands found their way to his chest, and her starlit eyes drifted shut. He pulled her close to him then kissed along her jaw to her ear and whispered, barely louder than a breath, “Nunca voy a desaparecer. Te amo demasiado por eso.”

**Author's Note:**

> *The others will think we're in love, no? ........ O...or at least for me that's true.  
> *You love me?  
> *With.......with all my heart, yes. You enchant me, Zevran. Every day with you is like a dream. A dream I'm now afraid will disappear.  
> *Missella, you're...you're the love of my life. I never thought I was able to feel this way..........I will never disappear. I love you too much for that.


End file.
